fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadshot (Arrowverse)
Floyd Lawton was a man who spent years away from his family in service of his country even missing the birth of his daughter Zoe when he came home from the war Lawton was given a warm welcome by wife Suzie but Zoe didn,t recognize him and kept her distance from her father this combined with Lawton,s post traumatic stress caused by killing so many people resulted in him turning to alcohol one day he snapped pulling out a gun on Suzie telling her she didn,t understand what he went through though he instantly regretted this Suzie called the police on Lawton having him arrested . Lawton was approached by Mina Fayad on behalf of Hive offering him money to Kill Andy Diggle he became a feared assassin earning the name deadshot from Interpol over the yee Lawton sent all profits beyond expenses to Zoe Lawton Killed James Holder as he was being threatened by Oliver queen also known as the Hood later at the unidac auction Lawton shot a bullet to Kill Oliver,s stepfather Walter Steele who was pushed out of the way by Quentin Lance Lawton had another confrontation with Oliver ending in Lawton shooting Andy,s brother John Diggle And Oliver shooting an arrow through Deadshot,s right eye knocking him unconscious. due to his blurred Vision Lawton took up smoking and went back to his drinking habbits however he came out of retirement when he was approached by China White of the Chinese triad with the proposal of Killing Malcolm Merlyn they planned to Force Malcolm out of his office building so Deadshot could kill Him this plan failed as Malcolm and his son Tommy went to a saferoom Deadshot manged to shoot through the bullet proof Windows and poison Malcolm with Cuare but Tommy managed to save his father as Oliver helped him carry out a blood transfusion.Sometime later Deadshot returned to starling City for a potential contract which was in reality a trap set by Argus Deadshot somehow learned it was a trap and mercilessly killed the agents who set it he then attempted to take the life of contractor Lyla Michaels but she was saved by Diggle Dead shot knocked Diggle out opting not to Kill him as he saw him as a potential source of income later on . Deadshot was captured in Russia and put into Koshmar prison Lyla who was tracking Dead shot For Diggle was taken captive there Deqdshot was able to escape solitary confinement and kill Diggle,s contact inside the prison with an icicle he then offered to help find Lyla on the condition Diggle got him out too Diggle kept his word and the three of them broke out due to his sense of Honor Diggle let Dead shot walk free in a moment of gratitude and possible remorse Dead shot told Diggle that Hive was behind Andy,s death. Dead shot was recaptured and forced into task force X he along with other members was tasked with the job of retrieving a deadly nerve has from terrorist Golhem Quadir Deadshot performed a fake assassination attempt on Quadir so Diggle could save his life and gain his trust after Deadshot learned it was planned for him to die along with the destruction of the nerve agent he decided to stay wishing to die with honor but Diggle snapped him out of this by reminding him of Zoe. Diggle and Lyla broke Dead shot out so he could hold up the control room of Argus stopping Amanda Waller from ordering a drone strike on starling City.DeadShot later met up With Lyla andDiggle telling them they had another mission to rescue senator Joseph Cray Cupid Diggle and Lyla entered the hospital where Deadshot took down the guards with his sniper rifle his heroism was also glimpsed when took a bullet meant for Cupid shot by Cray who was organising events to make himself look like a hero so he could run for president Diggle tended to Deadshot before Diggle and Lyla noticed the hospital was rigged with explosives and more mercenaries arrived they became concerned their children would be made orphans but Deadshot assured them that would not happen Deadshot positioned himself on the rooftop to cover the escape shooting the mercenaries until everyone was safe Diggle told him to get down but he refused and spent his last moments looking at a picture of his wife and daughter before the building exploded killing him Deadshot,s legacy was tarnished as he was blamed for the terrorist activities but Diggle completely forgave him to the point of toasting his name shocking Oliver Category:Arrowverse villains Category:Murderer Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villains Category:Protective Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Parents